Who's that girl?
by PurpleXPanda
Summary: lily and kenny are childhood friends but what he dosent know is she loves him.


There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me

Lily walked in to south park high. she looked around for her friends she spoted them in their usal spot ny kyles locker. Hi guys she said as she joined them. hey said stan. hi said kyle. kenny simled and said hi lily. then cartman spoke up. well if it isn't the bitch. lily looked at him and said well at least im not fat mommas boy lardass. that got the other snickering. the bell rang and the whent to class.

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

it was lunch time lily sat in her usal spot with the guys. she looked around and didn't spot kenny so she asked wheres kenny? kyle and stan looked at her with a sad look. they knew all about her being in love with kenny. probley with some girl or just to poor for lunch cartman said. he just had to put his two cents in. shut up fat ass kyle yelled at him. cartman repiled with im not fat im big boned you stuiped jew. it was the same fight they had since they were kids. sran sighed and pinched the bright of his nose and said don't listen to catman. kenny probley around somewhere. lily got up and said im going to find him. that stoped cartman and kyles fight and all three looked at her. with that she turened and walked out of the lunchroom. the three watched her leave kyle and stan had sad look. the new what was going to happen. and cartman was just looking then whant back to his food. lily walked the halls lokking for kenny wondering where he could be.

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

as she got close to the nures office she her gigling and look around the corner. their he was she was about call out to him when she saw he was with babe. she was leaning on the wall with kenny aobve her she was gigling at some thing he said. then what broke her heart for good was when he kissed her, lily coulden't take it she turend on her heels and took off in the other direction. she past stan and kyle who saw her with a tear stained face.

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

she ran out of the school no careing if she got in truble for skipping the rest of the day. she ran all the way to stark's pond. it was the place she where she could think. she cryed and cryed. she new kenny would never love her like she love she could do was wish.

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

she rememberd when all the time she and kenny would laugh togher. the time she was put in hells pass and how sad kenny was. she remeberd when she cryed and he tryed his best to cherr her up. she mad not at kenny or babe of the others no she was mad at her self. for leting thinghs turen out like this. she could of spoke up or did something but all she could do was smile and watch hopenigh on day kenny could be happy. she wished she was the one

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

the next day she walked in to the school and met up with here firends. she knew nothing was going to change so she put on a smile and prtended nothing happen but she wished she could be the one. the one he could love.


End file.
